


Reckless

by Medie



Category: Alias
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Will, there are many things he shouldn't do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

"I have a bomb in my head." Will's voice is shaking and Jack is angry. Angry that he let his guard down, she should have never come back to LA, she should have never left his apartment to go shopping. Away from the safeguards he's put into place for her she's unprotected. Her connections to Sydney make her vulnerable.

Her connection to _him_ makes her vulnerable.

"You do," he responds, voice clipped and betraying none of his own turmoil. "As hair accessories go, I would think it a little excessive."

She flashes a smile and ducks her head, freezing as if she expects that motion to set it off. "I'm scared," she confesses after a breath. "I should have known. Something didn't feel right."

"If you had fought back, she would have killed you." Sydney shared with him the fight Will had put up during the escape, marveling at the skill she'd displayed and wondering exactly where she had learnt it. Jack doesn't think she'd be pleased to know those moves had been taught in the privacy of his living room, as much foreplay as instruction. "You escaped with Sydney because Miss Espinosa allowed you to, make no mistake the woman would have likely killed you and concerned herself with her employer's reaction later." There is no one about but he makes certain before reaching for her. "You will be fine."

The smile stealing over Will's face in response to his words, the trust displayed in her simple action settles something within Jack and he tilts her chin toward him. Wilhelmina Tippin has been a mercurial presence in his life that somehow became integral without his awareness, he knows it will become an issue in time, but in a rare display of recklessness he does not care.

Their lips meet in a brief, reassuring kiss. Who precisely it reassures is something Jack believes does not bear close scrutiny, but it serves its purpose and they are both calm as they step back. The sound of a shoe scuffing against floor negates that calm and they both freeze, it was a foolish risk to even speak to her in anything approaching an intimate fashion within the walls of APO but he won't dwell.

Resting his hands on Will's upper arms, Jack shares a meaningful look with Tom. The odds of the younger man saying anything even without encouragement to silence are quite slim, his discretion one of the things which lead to his current assignment. Nevertheless, the look they exchange is a silent agreement and Tom is gone.

"I'm sorry." The following silence is broken by Will's apology. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out, but -- "

"We should have anticipated they might take this course of action," he squeezes her arms lightly. "We will deal with this and then you and Sydney, you need some time."

The smile that she sneaks up at him through her eternally disheveled blonde curls is wicked. "She isn't the Bristow I had in mind, but okay."

He kisses her again, he shouldn't but he does. With Will, there are many things he shouldn't do.

He long ago accepted the fact they'll still be done and he won't care.


End file.
